Mack Trucks (Great Britain) Ltd
MACK Trucks (Great Britain) Ltd 1952-1964 Barking, Essex England, This brandname should NOT TO BE CONFUSED with the other well known original Mack Trucks company of the USA, although using almost a similar name, this company was a small British lorry manufacturer based at Barking in Essex, England. The shortlived Mack Trucks (Great Britain) Ltd firm aka Mack Trucks GB Limited began rebuilding and reconditioning several types of ex-War Department original American-built imported Mack Trucks since 1952. The company planned to import new US-built trucks for assembly in the UK in the 1950s but when that plan failed, British Mack company started with their own Custombuilt trucks of original design using a mixture of ordered and rebuilt components often sourced from other domestic lorry brands. These had a 7-toner fitted with a Perkins R6 diesel engine and David Brown 5 speed gearbox with American-styled cab and bonnet. In 1954 at the Commercial Motor Show, the company showed two brand new models of their own, one was a short wheel-based model, and another one was a long wheel-based model. Both had British-built bonnets and cabs. They also offered a new model by 1955 with Forward Control (FC) version with Leyland engine, an Albion gearbox and a more spacious Bonallack steel cab. Later on in 1956, another new model arrived called Mack Tipper Lorry which was normal control 14-toner lorry model was also offered and marketed with a Bedford TA cab. Then in 1958 another model they launched was a 4WD 8 ton model with Commer TS3 Diesel engine for many workroles joined soon after in 1960 by another new 6WD Haulage Tractor model intended as a forestry work vehicle and a rugged 6X6 crane-carrier this time with a more powerful Leyland 0680 Strainghtsix engine fitted. These last 2 models together with a third allnew 1960s AEC-powered seismographic 4X4 truck built to special order, were the last British Mack lorries produced. This UK company is believed to have only produced 20 to 30 vehicles in total between 1954 and 1964.The World Encyclopedia of Trucks by Peter J Davis, page 175 MACK Trucks GB.JPG|A 1950s MACK Tipperlorry Diesel made by Mack Trucks GB Limited using some Bedford lorry parts A 1950s MACK H9T Cargolorry Diesel.JPG|A 1950s MACK Trucks GB H9T Cargolorry Diesel rare truck using Bedford truck parts A 1960s Mack PA-8125 4X4 Diesel Lorry.jpg|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB PA8125 4WD Diesel Lorry using Commer truck parts A 1960s MACK Haulage Tractor 6X6 Diesel.JPG|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB Haulage Tractor 6X6 Diesel A 1960s Mack Trucks Diesel Lorry Model Range.jpg|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB Original Diesel Lorry Model Range A 1960s Mack Trucks GB Limited Technical Catalogue.jpg|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB Original Technical Information Catalogue A 1960s Mack Trucks GB Limited Mechanical Information Catalogue.jpg|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB Original Technical Information Catalogue A 1960s Mack Trucks GB Limited Original Catalogue.jpg|A 1960s MACK Trucks GB Original Company Information Catalogue See also * Mack Trucks * List of truck manufacturers * List of truck types References / Sources External links Category:Mack Category:Defunct truck manufacturers of the United Kingdom Category:Companies founded in 1954 Category:1964 disestablishments Category:Companies of the United Kingdom